Hand And Hand
by Iana108
Summary: Vex just lost Nami, but is shocked when Cal comes stumbling into his life. Literally!


Vex was walking in the moonlight, on the sidewalk of this stupid small town, Nami moved away, and it was lonely without her here, or in his house. It was just to dull anymore. He put his hood up, he often did that when he felt lonely. The chains on his pants were the only things to break the silence. Cal was walking up a hill to a cliff overlooking the small village. He sat down at the edge and looked over at the pond in the moonlight. He thought it was so peaceful here..  
Vex rummaged in his pockets for his MP3 Player, he stopped as he touched it's cool, metal surface. All the songs were Nami's favorites, and it would only make him more depressed. He continued walking, sulking, and missing his Nami. Cal was looking over the town now pretty much crying because he could never live here anymore. He was kicked out for being a 'werefreak', so they called him. He got up and ran down the hill crying.  
Vex's ears picked up some one crying, which made him wonder 'Who the hell could be more depressed then me?'. Cal had no clue where he was going. Maybe he did until he ran into someone.. He heard chains when the person hit the ground. He sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Sorry..." He tried to make it not obvious he was crying. Vex blinked at him, "What's with the tears, man?". "Huh? Who said I had tears..." He was talking normally now. Vex sighed. "I heard crying somewhere..". "Oh...Well it's just...I was kicked out of the village over there." He pointed to where he _thought_ the village was. Vex bit his thumb, and gave the boy a puzzled look. "Why?". "It's nothing. If I told you you'd think I was a freak..." He curled up in a ball.  
"Can't be worse then me." He replied, he pulled his hoodie down, it got hot in there so quickly, but little did Vex realize, were his own tiny cat ears were out. He didn't notice cause it felt so natural. Cal sighed. "I'm a werefox..." He hugged his knees and hid his face. Vex gave a bored expression. "And? My girlfriend is a Werefox." He chuckled a little. "You're not alone, buddy." He patted the guy's back, strange, he was never this friendly with others...  
"But the village doesn't think so." He moved his head from his knees.  
The guy was...Cute. He had to admit. And lonely. He was lonely, Vex was lonely...He hugged the poor guy, just to hold him in his own hands...It felt great. Cal felt the stranger hugging him. "You don't think I'm a freak?" Cal thought he only did that through pity. "No...Not even the slightest bit.." He felt the end of his shirt, down his lower back, and eased his hands though it, into his pants. Vex smiled, and whispered in his ear, "Like I said, my girlfriend was a Were fox, and I'm a mixie."  
"Oh...Mixie? How could you be that?" He blushed slightly Vex shrugged. "Vampire/werecat. That's how. "Oh..." His blush dimmed down a little bit. He stood up. "So where are you going?". He smiled, revealing his perfect white fangs. "Going...?" He whispered. "Dammit it's really hot...." He took off his hoodie revealing a skin tight shirt detailing his abs and his figure. Seeing his knees still together, Vex eased his own twig body between them, and put his other hand around his back, not going in his pants, just supporting him. "I never caught your name. Mine's Vex..." He said though a seductive voice, his hair slightly getting in his eyes. The boy was so thing, Vex thought he might break him. Poor soul. "My name's Cal. Nice to meet ya Vex." He eased into Vex's grip. "Well, Cal, tell me. What made you so damn skinny? I think I might break you.."  
Cal gave a puzzled look. "I haven't eaten in let's see...9 months. That's when I left the village." His knees started shaking. "Ohhh, poor kid. I say we go to my house so the location isn't as random as it is. "Oh, and by the by, how old are you...?" Vex started to stand, but still gently holding Cal. As he stood fully, it looked like sex with clothes on in mid-air. Vex still couldn't believe how tall he was, it scared even him. If he dropped him..  
"Oh me? I'm 17." Now that he wasn't crying he was talking with his small german-ish accent. "Ah. 18 myself. But what does a years' difference make?" Vex unexpecttly gave Cal a hot'n'heavy kiss. As he finished, he asked in a gentle tone. "Wanna go to my place? I have tons of food." Cal was starstruck. Had Vex just kissed him? He could only say "Yea sure. I'm pretty hungry". He followed Vex. Somehow. His legs were able to move after that kiss.. As they walked, Vex couldn't help the urge to hold his side while they walked, but he would've had to bend down slightly, putting him at an awkward angle. At least Nami was an inch or two taller...  
"How did the other people treat you, Cal?" He asked, trying to be gentle and kind. His fox ears perked. "Not so well." He took off his shirt revealing tons of black and blue marks and on his back several stab and shot wounds. Vex felt an uncontrollable urge to get back at those people, to take some blood of his own.. It would taste tart, but sweet, all the same. He blinked, and instantly was in control again, back he couldn't help but feel even more sorry for him, he couldn't do anything, and neither could Vex. "So now where's your house?" He had dropped his shirt on the ground. He felt he didn't really need it.  
"We're here, I didn't get far on my walk.." It was his house? It was sky-blue with sea green shudders, and a pale yellow door. It was medium sized, so it was so-so..  
He looked back at Cal. "Coming?" Cal looked up, and ran inside. "Why is it so dark in here?"


End file.
